


Here We Come

by spockandawe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Gen, Gift Exchange, Gratuitous Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade Harley being awesome, for Ladystuck 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here We Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepyempress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyempress/gifts).



> You wanted Jade Harley being awesome? I can work with that! And of the four kids, John might be the one who does the most as far as action is concerned, but Jade is seriously the heart of the team, and things would have fallen apart so fast without her around, so I am behind your request one hundred percent.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://spockandawe.tumblr.com/post/109322565956/heres-my-third-ladystuck-fill-for-sleepyempress)

 


End file.
